


A Cookie Disaster

by parallel_crooked_lines



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, baking cookies, goofballs, starrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallel_crooked_lines/pseuds/parallel_crooked_lines
Summary: George and Ringo bake cookies together. or at least, they try
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	A Cookie Disaster

The batter was everywhere. And they were both a hot mess.

This had all been George's idea.

"Hey Ritchie let's make cookies," George had said about a half hour earlier.

"That sounds fun," Ringo said. He had never made cookies before.

They had gotten out the ingredients and attempted to follow the recipe, but George kept eating the batter.

Eventually, and they both had no idea how they had gotten to this point, the batter was splattered everywhere, all over both of them.

They were a hot mess.

And they couldn't stop staring at each other.

They laughed for a bit afterwards, and the cookies never got finished.


End file.
